Freaky Heist
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: November entry for poirotcafe competition. Theme: Heist. If you want to know more... well, you ll need to check it out. I only guarantee you a heist, madness and Haibara staring with her mouth open at the TV screen.


**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: Entry for poirot cafe´s November competition. I had a lot of fun writing this... Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Freaky Heist<em>

The day had been going great so far. It was sunny, there had been plenty opportunities to prank someone, and most didn´t even mind, laughing alongside with their friends. It was a rare, snow free, cold free sunny winter day, one you could only experience once every ten years, if lucky, and a certain magician was making the most out of it.

"Kuroba…" The teacher growled, glaring at her classroom as soon as she put one feet inside. God, when she had first joined the school, two years ago, recently graduated, and had been assigned to that class, everyone had wished her luck. It had taken her just a day to understand exactly why such wishes would be needed, and that day was no exception. She needed all the luck she could harvest… No, actually, it was even worse than usual, and she wished that the prankster already graduated, giving her some peace… Why? Hm… maybe because her class didn´t appear to be a class anymore, tables gone, replaced by soft glowing sand, tall refreshing trees, burning sun… How on earth?

"Oh, teacher? Welcome." The responsible called the newcomer almost with surprise, wearing shorts and a Hawaiian shirt while grinning like a mad man with a smoothie in his left hand. "Great work, no? One of my best so far. With the midterm done, we all need to relax for a moment." The older woman seemed lost, and the teen took advantage of it. In a puff of smoke, the teacher was wearing a refreshing dress, quickly being surrounded by other students that begged her to let them enjoy that day for once, bla, bla, bla… _Hell with it_. The teacher thought, joining the students. Hey, for dealing with Kuroba every single cursed day, she deserved a break!

The said magician, whom had the ability to drive all his teachers to madness in less than a day, Kuroba Kaito, only grinned, slowly drinking a smoothie as he regarded his work with proud eyes. It had taken him a while, and a lot of effort, not to mention bribing, but considering the happy faces, it was worth every second of his hard work. People had been murderous, the pressure of exams and university admission tests catching up to everyone. This way was better. Kaito preferred when people where smiling.

"Honestly, you have nothing else to do?" An annoying voice broke Kaito´s happy moment, a frowning detective coming into view as the magician turned around, breaking the new dress code by wearing his school uniform. "If you have time for this, and heists, you should have helped me out with tutoring."

Rolling his eyes, considering if he should make Hakuba wear a Hawaiian skirt or not, the magician sighed. "I already promised to help out the next time. Don´t be so irritating, girls don´t like that." Clearly, the detective had something to say, but the thief cut in. "This needed to be done, or else you would have a murder, or few, in your hands." For this project, he had even let a gem go, too busy to throw heists… "Wait, heist?"

The frown intensified as Hakuba glared openly at the magician, not even trying to hide it. Some walked past offering him drinks, but he just ignored them, his trained eyes on the annoying magician. "You won´t fool me again, idiot, I know you too well. Not this time. The police received a notice this morning, and I already checked it out, it is Kid´s." Magician´s eyes widened even more. Wait, so it wasn´t Kid who sent it? "You didn´t?"

Kaito swallowed with difficulty. "No… I had no time and…" Hakuba had been so certain it was Kid´s, going as far as to scold him… Wow, so someone capable of imitating Kid´s heist note to the perfection exists… He wasn´t sure if he should feel honored, or angry. Suddenly, as the anger kicked in, he realized that honored was the last thing Kaito was feeling at the moment. "How dares he… No one uses Kid name and walks away."

The detective almost smiled, knowing well enough how protective Kuroba was of his father´s night persona. The smile, however, was evil, as he clearly imagined what the teen would do to the imposter. Uff. Thank god, at least that night Hakuba wouldn´t be the target. They both had been friends for a year now, and yet the damn magician still pranked him at every chance he had. "I´ll tell the inspector you´ll be coming to help. I infer this time you´ll do your work properly."

"Oh, trust me, I will."

* * *

><p>Crimson Lady, a red diamond that had arrived at Tokyo National museum just a day before Kid´s latest target. The diamond had many stories surrounding it, the most famous regarding a beautiful Japanese woman whom died burned while holding it near her heart. It is said she had been sitting still due the whole burning process, not even screaming or crying, looking at the blooming sakura tree, her loved one had grown just for her, blood on her delicate hands from murdering her entire family, because they killer her lover…<p>

"Kaito, stop with the horror stories." Aoko complained, hitting his head, sighing as she glanced at the diamond. Just her best friend could know stories about a gemstone he had never seen before that afternoon. God, if not for the fact she needed to bring dad a bento, she would have never come to that thing names Heist. "Anyway, have fun. I´m going out with Keiko and Akako, so don´t bother me unless you have Kid in custody, got it?" Laughing as his childhood friend left, the teen eyed the building.

Tokyo National museum was a heavy guarded building. Not even the real Kid dared to rob it without excellent preparation. Therefore, either the imposter was extremely good, or just an idiot. It didn´t really matter, as Kaito was there to destroy them anyway, and make sure they would regret forever their liberal use of Kid´s name.

"So you did come." Hakuba stated, appearing from behind the thoughtful teen as a ghost. If Kaito had been any other person, he would have screamed. "Nakamori-keibu is extremely excited tonight. Apparently, the protective case had been upgraded, and you cannot open it without his whole hand print."

Nodding, Kaito could see how that was a problem. "Let me guess, Keibu won´t be here at the time of the heist?" The detective smiled and nodded, happy the thief caught up so quickly to the plan. "Interesting. If it were I, I would have forced him to appear one way or another. Ask the task force to keep keibu under eye. Who knows what the imposter will do. Kid might have a violence-free moto, but the imposter…"

"I know. I would have liked to stay with him, but I want to catch that person in the act…" Who knew there was a day when he and Kuroba would work together? "Have you searched the room already? I had a glance earlier, but found nothing out of place."

"I did, and I found some interesting devices near the lights. That had been taken care of. However, I am not done yet. There may be traps all around the room, and many display cases provide the perfect hiding places…" Suddenly, he went quiet, glaring openly at the grinning detective. "This is it. I am not telling you anything else…"

"Understandable." Now Hakuba knew at least some places were to check next time a real heist happened. Lights, with special care, since Kuroba checked them first, followed by display cases. Maybe he should do the same when he came home… "You don´t want to reveal all your hiding places, do you?"

Not daring to answer, the teen only glared silently, taking a deep breathe. His hand just ached to prank the half-brit, but considering this was a heist, no matter how fake it was, the task force would think he was Kid, and jump at him. Now, while the teen indeed was Kid, he had a job to do: punish the imitator. Playing with task force that night was not in his plans.

Therefore, Kaito decided to ignore the detective. "Time to work…" Mumbling, the magician turned around, walking quickly towards the many display cases, ready to do what he never thought he would do: investigate and protect the museum from a thief. Usually, he was the thief… placing traps… not the other way around. God, what was happening to the world? Ten minutes later, Kaito was more than confident he could stop the imitator, thought he had to admit the many gadgets he had found impressed him. The imposter had thought through his plan well… but Kaito was smarter.

For a faint moment, the magician wondered when the imposter had had time to place everything. The entrance and exit of the museum were regulated strictly, so no one was allowed to wander around the building without a proper escort unless they were staff. Even for a great thief as himself it had been hard the last time Kaito had held a heist there. Hmm… the imposter-san obviously had connection…

Nevertheless, it wasn´t time to delve on such thoughts. Two minutes were all he had to return to the exhibit room before the heist began, and the magician hoped to be there before it. Call it curiosity, or professional rage, but he wanted so badly to see the imposter fail and get arrested that he almost bumped into the Aphrodite statue and fell onto the ground with the most lack of elegancy while evading it.

On that note, the lack of a certain blue eyed detective hit him as a punch, and the magician frowned. Ever since Tantei-kun, or rather Meitantei, came back, he had never missed a heist. Could it be he figured the heist note was fake? Damn, that was not time for thinking!

That said, as soon as he reached the room, he grinned. After all, it was nearly time. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hakuba count, mumbling alongside the detective. There… Two… One. It was show time.

The lights died.

Darkness took over the room for a second, while Kaito frowned slightly. He had checked the lights, since they would be the first thing he would have tempered with. The imposter must have modified them after his little checkup.

The full moon was shining brightly, enveloping the room in a mysterious silver light, the many different gemstones resonating with it, shining ghostly in the dark room. For a moment, no one moved, all enveloped by the stillness of the moon.

The windows opened.

Once again, Kaito frowned, narrowing his eyes. He had removed all devices from the window. Unless the imitator had an assistant, the windows should be locked. Hakuba would have noticed if someone other than the task force approached the glass… However, there was no more time to think, as the cold wind of winter howled in his ears.

A gust of wind hit the warm room, pink sakura petals flowing in elegantly, in pair, dancing alongside with the pure white snow, circling around each other in an eternal dance. However, it was impossible. They were in the middle of winter, sakura did not bloom at such time. And then…

Kaito Kid dropped out of nowhere, standing tall against the moonlight, the petals dancing around him. The silhouette was sharp against the light, cape flowing with the wind, white hat and monocle hiding the face of the thief, while an annoyingly annoying grin danced on his lips. The Moonlight Magician, Kaito Kid, stood before them, as ethereal as the ghostly shine all around him.

Kaito´s mouth dropped. Instantly. What else was he supposed to do when the person standing in front of him was Kid in every aspect?! The messy hair, pure white outfit, monocle, hat, smile… the KID GRIN! Wha—but… but Kaito was Kid! His mother never said he had a twin!

For a moment, the magician's brain froze. That was impossible…

"Ladies…" Even the voice! What on earth was happening, and judging from the socked expression Hakuba had, not even the detective could notice a difference between the imposter and the real one. "…and gentlemen. Thank you for your presence in this magical night."

Kaito woke up. No, that wasn´t real… either he was having a rather bad dream, or some master in disguise was trying to impersonate Kid. No, the magician wouldn´t allow it! Closing his mouth, his posture got rigid, as he prepared himself mentally for the possible chase. Oh no, he was not going to let THAT go.

A glove hand rose up, holding a small bouquet of the pink flowers in his hands, before throwing them at the audience. Someone reached to grab it, when it exploded, disappearing with a puff of confetti, and suddenly, doves appeared from all corners. Pure white doves flapped their wings, fluttering around the room, apparently in random. Pure feathers started to fall, deceptively from nowhere, turning bloody red as the ground slowly approached.

The imposter extended his hand, placing it on top of the gem case. The gloved hand was not touching the transparent glass, in any way, and the white feathers caressed it gently before disappeared into the glass.

Someone yelled, called for Kid, and the imposter grinned even more. To Kaito´s complete surprise, as if he wasn´t surprised enough already, the gem started to levitate towards the thief´s hand.

It was simply magical how it happened. The imposter wasn´t touching it, and yet there was it, moving, surrounded by pure plumes. No one moved, not even the task force, lost without their leader.

The gem reached the tick glass, flattering for a moment. Obviously, Kaito still managed to think, that the imposter had not expected the glass not to open. Ha! Kaito had made sure to dispose of that possibility.

All of sudden, the gem started to glow, bloody red light illuminating the room. Violet eyes narrowed, trying to see what the imposter was doing. It was with shock and disbelief he noticed the huge grin…

Light died down… and the thief lifted his gloved hand, showing the red gemstone he had just stolen, a smug smile in his face. The perfect copy of Kaito Kid had just performed a perfect trick only Kaito Kid would have managed…

And it was at this moment that the magician lost it.

_What the actual freaking hell_? He thought, gawking. Because really, _what was he supposed to do?_ He had checked everything! Everything! The ceiling, the windows, the gem! It had been the real deal just two minutes ago, and while Kaito was a magician, he knew magic were just tricks, premeditated and perfectly executed with the rights tools. So how a trick could be performed under such conditions, where every means were disposed of? _Damn it!_

Annoyed, irritated, and slightly confused, Kaito charged forward. Some other day he would have thought better, but rage and anger were too much. A certain part of his brain, however, took notice that this was probably how Nakamori-keibu felt every time, thus the reason for charging so many times without thinking. Hmm… the magician was too enraged to pay attention to that part of his brain.

At Kaito´s attack, Kid grinned. Even wider than usual, not even moving away from the running magician. Their eyes locked, for an instant. And it was at that point that Kaito noticed a difference. Only one, so small no one else would have seen… no one else would have cared to see. Kid´s eyes were the wrong color. They were too blue, too beautiful, too deep… Too Shinichi-like…

The teen jumped, thoughts momentarily forgotten, his hand surrounding the almost delicate waist of the imposter, reading to restrain him and see whom actually was under that mask… when Kid exploded.

"Wha..?"

White feathers and sakura flowers covered the magician, from head to toe, and Kid disappeared with the gem, as if he had never been there before.

"What… just happened?" Kaito mumbled, staring confused at the air. He had touched the cape and the clothes… those were real. Violet eyes swept the room, searching for the imposter alongside with others. The thief, however, was gone, as if he had been only a moonlight mirage… the gemstone was gone… and Kaito´s confidence as a thief melted slightly… There was only one question in everyone´s mind, especially in Hakuba´s whom was almost ready to pass out from the thought of two Kids existing…

What exactly just happened?

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Haibara Ai was resting in the living room, watching TV with her mouth open. They had just finished broadcasting the latest Kid heist… and she just couldn´t believe her eyes. It had to be a lie… a staged broadcast, right? Because there was no way on earth that… that the dete… that Kudo could…

The door opened, but the girl never noticed it, lost in her own thoughts. A white figure walked in the room, silently, staring at the small child tiredly, before grinning and taking a quick picture. Nope, Ai still hadn´t noticed the intruder, mouth as opened as before.

"Haibara." A voice called, and the girl slowly returned to the world of the living, redirecting her attention to the white cladded figure, mouth closing but eyes widening. "You realize you just now looked like a dead fish, don´t you?"

Seconds went by, Ai staring at the intruder. That was… "You really did it?" Her voice betrayed the surprise and shock she was feeling, but for once she didn´t care. "You, the savior of Metropolitan Police, The Detective of the East… You just stole something?"

Frowning, Kudo Shinichi shock his head, freeing himself from some snow. Brrr, it had been so cold outside... "You were the one whom made the bet… and now you make it sound bad. I didn´t steal the gem, I just borrowed it. By the way, you lost."

"You…" Still trying to wrap her mind around the idea, Ai sighed. "Yes, yes… but… I saw the heist, how did you pull it off? You did not ask me or Hakase for help, so…?" Kudo had pretended to be Kid. He did it. Damn, she still couldn't believe it even thought she had just witnessed it. Scratch that, Kudo was still dressed in Kid´s outfit! Where did he even get it?

Taking a glance at the time, Shinichi considered if he had time to finish his latest report before the sleep kicked in or… considering he was tried both physically and mentally, he guessed no. Putting the hat on, grinning like a mad man, Shinichi bowed. "Now that is a secret, my young lady." A smoke bomb exploded, and before Ai knew it, the detective was gone, as if he had never even been there before.

Sighing once again, Ai slowly paced to the kitchen, getting a feeling she would not be able to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? Muahahaha Visit poirotcafe proboards com and help me win! XD Just joking. But feel free to check it out!

Throw a review and see you next time. :)


End file.
